In power electronics very often semiconductor chips with vertical transistors like, for example, IGBT transistors are used or, in general, transistors in which at least one electrical contact element is arranged on a first main face of the semiconductor chip and at least one other electrical contact element is arranged on a second main face of the semiconductor chip opposite to the first main face. Before delivering the semiconductor chips to a customer, it is important to know whether the semiconductor chips are in good order or whether they fulfill predetermined performance criteria. A further advantage would be a testing of the semiconductor chips immediately after the frontend processing on a wafer level basis as cost savings are high if defect devices could be identified in an early stage of the fabrication process.